steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kryształowi Rebelianci odc.28 - Metalowe Serce
Metalowe Serce '''jest 28 odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci. Streszczenie Klejnoty z Homeworld przeszkadzają KR w obejrzeniu serialu. Fabuła Minęło kilka dni od pożegnania się z Awenturyn, Jaspis, Angel Aurą i Zoisyt. Agat wraz z Kremową Perłą siedzi na fotelu przed telewizorem pełna entuzjazmu. Pistacjowa weszła do domu i spojrzała na przyjaciółki. -Co wy takie podekscytowane? – spytała. -Za dwie minutki będzie emitowany finał drugiego sezonu "Metalowego Serca"! Nie mogę się doczekać! – wrzeszczy Perła. -Aaah, ja też! Ciekawi mnie czy Srebro wyzna swoje uczucia Złotu. Przecież każdy wie, że Srebro skrycie kocha Złoto! Oni muszą być razem! – przytula poduszkę Agat. -Ja wolę ich jako przyjaciół – rzekła Kremowa. -Ten serial jest beznadziejny, nie ma czegoś takiego jak metalowe serce – powiedziała Pistacjowa. -Siedź cicho! Zaczyna się! Gdzie ten Apatyt?! – mówi Kremowa. -Apatyt ogląda z wami? -Nie, ale miał kupić nam przekąski. Nie możemy oglądać bez przekąsek! Na szczęście intro trwa dwie minuty, może zdąży – mówi Zielona. Nagle do domu wpadł Niebieski z pełnymi torbami zakupów. -Mam to co chciałaś, cała lista zakupów! – Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni papierek, który wielkością dorównywał Cytryn i Rubelit. -Wspaniale! Dziękuję ci! – Kremowa podbiegła do niego, przytuliła go i wzięła ze sobą jedzenie. -Zjecie to wszystko podczas jednego odcinka? – Pistacjowa popatrzyła na listę zakupów z krzywą miną. -Pff, pewnie! Teraz nam nie przeszkadzajcie! – powiedziała Zielona. Dziewczyny oglądały serial, a Niebieski poszedł do swojego pokoju. Pistacjowa Perła usiadła na krześle w kuchni. Położyła nogi na stole i westchnęła. Z klejnotu wyjęła swój ulubiony magazyn "Bądź modna jak ja". Kilka minut później, Kremowa i Zielona mają oczy pełne łez. -Kto by pomyślał, że Ołów okaże się być po stronie Metali z Podziemi? Ja bym na pewno o tym nie pomyślała! – wyciera łzy Agat. -Ta walka była epicka, pełna uczuć. Chwila, czy Złoto… NIE ŻYJE?! – powiedziała zszokowana Perła. -Aaaa! Niee! To moja ulubiona postać! Co Ołów mu zrobił? Biedna Srebro. Patrz jak się biedna trzęsie! – mówi Zielona. -Ciii, oglądaj! '''Srebro: Złoto? Złoto?! Odezwij się! Powiedz coś! Cokolwiek! Ołów: Przykro mi, byłem do tego zmuszony. Stanął mi na drodze, takie Metale marnie kończą. Srebro: Zabiłeś go! Ja mu jeszcze nie powiedziałam, że… Srebro dotknęła jego policzka, był zimny jak lód. Załkała i przytuliła się do niego. Złoto: Sr-srebro… Srebro: Złoto? Złoto! Ty żyjesz! Złoto: Srebro… Ja… chcę ci powiedzieć, że… Srebro: Co to takiego, Złoto? Złoto: Ja… Pistacjowa ciągle czytała magazyn w kuchni, pomieszczeniu gdzie było najciszej. Z krzesła zerwał ją głośny wrzask. Pobiegła migiem do salonu. -Co się stało? Jesteście ranne? -Nie… Chodzi o to, że… - Agat miała głowę w poduszce. -TELEWIZOR PRZESTAŁ DZIAŁAĆ! – darła się Kremowa. -Może to Węzeł Komunikacyjny? Może ktoś go właśnie naprawia? – spytała Pi. -POSZUKAJ LOBO, IDZIEMY TAM TERAZ – wrzeszczy KP. -Dobra, zawołam Niebieskiego. Po kilku minutach wszyscy siedzieli na grzbiecie Lobo. Zwierzę utworzyło wodny portal i KR szybko znaleźli się w okolicy węzła. -Chwila, czy to są… Bizmuty? – rzekł Apatyt. – Czym one się zajmują? -Bizmuty głównie zajmują się budowlą wszelkich struktur. Te pewnie przyleciały tu naprawić Węzeł – tłumaczy Agat. – Musimy je szybko powstrzymać. -Dobra, jaki jest plan? – spytała Pistacjowa. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Zieloną. -Hmm… Moglibyśmy zaatakować, jednak większość pewnie uciekłaby do statku, który możesz zobaczyć kawałek dalej. Ej, czy to jest inny Agat? Wygląda jak… O nie… -Kto to jest? Czy to duże zagrożenie? – spytała Kremowa. -To jest Ognisty Agat i em… tak? Podczas szkolenia była jednym z tych, które zdobywały same dobre stopnie. Żółty Diament musiał wysłać ją osobiście. Pewnie jej szefowa nie zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ognista ma pewną wadę… -Jaką? – wrzasnęła Pistacjowa, której o mało co nie usłyszały Bizmuty. -Ciszej. Ten oto bowiem Agat ma słabą pamięć. Podczas testów pamięciowych szło jej najgorzej. Moglibyśmy podstawić kogoś, kto mógłby udawać kogoś sławnego. Najlepiej z Perłą. -Hmm… Ciekawe kto z nas był kiedyś w Homeworld kimś sławnym i miał własną Perłę… - spojrzała Pistacjowa na Zieloną. -Jedyne co musiałabym zrobić to zasłonić oczy i em… zmienić nieco głos. Czy taaagh tak jest ok? – na nosie Agat pojawiły się ciemne okulary, jej głos był słodki i dziecinny, a jej włosy długie i piękne. Niebieski Apatyt zarumienił się i próbował to ukryć kładąc dłonie na policzkach, chwilę później zauważyła to Kremowa. Niebieski spojrzał na nią, a ta leciutko się uśmiechnęła. Spojrzała na Agat. -Idealnie. -W takim razie mogłabym ją zagadać, a Apatyt z Kremową potajemnie mogliby wejść do statku i zniszczyć źródło zasilania. Po wszystkim moglibyśmy się złączyć i pozbawić fizycznej formy każdego z osobna. Wszyscy się zgadzają? -Tak! – powiedzieli duetem. -W takim razie naprzód! Agat po cichu podeszła do Bizmutów razem ze swoją Perłą. Przyglądała im się jakby je kontrolowała. Ruszyła w stronę Ognistego Agatu. -Witaj Ognista – rzekła spokojnie Zielona. -Ooo! Zielony Agat, tak? Wydaję mi się, że miałyśmy razem trening, słabo to pamiętam. Miło cię znowu widzieć, nie przypominam sobie byś wchodziła do statku… -Szłam zaraz za tobą, razem z moją Perłą. -Ooo! Wyrobiłaś sobie Perłę? Co za zbieg okoliczności, ja też sobie załatwiłam! Perełko, podejdź tutaj! -Tak, mój Agacie… - powiedział cichutko głos w statku. Zielona i Pistacjowa zaczęły się pocić. Pomarańczowo-czerwona postać wyszła ze statku. Gdy ujrzała Zielony Agat i jej Perłę otworzyła szeroko oczy. "O nie. Wydaje się, że ta Perła wie kim jesteśmy. Byle nie zdradziła nas swojemu Agatowi!" - myśli Agi. TYMCZASEM Kremowa i Agat chodzili po cichu po drugiej stronie statku. Wyjrzeli zza rogu i zobaczyli, że wejścia pilnuje Ognista Perła. -No pięknie. Chyba się tędy nie przedostaniemy! – zdenerwował się Niebieski. -Cóż… Tędy nie wejdziemy, ale możemy wybić szybę, która znajduje się po drugiej stronie – rzekła Kremowa. -Dobra. Migiem! Podbiegli do szyby. Niebieski już miał rzucić w nią kamieniem, jednak Perła gwałtownie złapała jego rękę. -Przestań, narobisz hałasu. Pozwól, że ja to zrobię. Wyjęła swoją włócznię i powoli wycięła w szybie kółko. -Nie źle, teraz do środka! Klejnoty wskoczyły do środka i biegały wieloma korytarzami. Po pewnym czasie znalazły schody na sam dół statku i zauważyli wielką bryłę i podłączone do niej żyły. -Kryształowe Serce… Wystarczy je tylko zniszczyć… Ale jak? – spytał Niebieski. – Moja kusarigama go chyba nie roztrzaska. Twoja włócznia też. Co powiesz na trójząb? -Chyba domyślam się o co ci chodzi – Kremowa rzuciła się w ramiona Niebieskiego, dym unosił się wszędzie. Fuzja wyjęła cztery trójzęby i wycelowała w sam środek Kryształowego Serca. Nagle ni stąd ni z owąd za nimi pojawiła się Ognista Perła. -Hej… - powiedziała. Waryscyt podskoczyła i odwróciła się. Wycelowała w nią trójzębem i już miała nim rzucić, gdy nagle Perła padła na kolana. -Zanim mnie pufniesz to mnie posłuchaj. Domyśliłam się, że coś knujecie po tym, jak zobaczyłam Zielony Agat. Planujecie zniszczyć Kryształowe Serce, by uciąć wszystkim drogę ucieczki. Słuchajcie, chętnie wam pomogę. -Pomożesz? Nie jesteś po stronie swojego Agatu? -Mojego Agatu? Być po stronie mojego Agatu?! Słuchaj, możesz mi przypomnieć kim jesteś? Co robisz w moim domu?! Błagam cię! – dwa przedostatnie zdania mówiła udając głos Ognistego Agatu. – Poza tym, jest coś czego nie wiecie. Gdy zniszczycie Kryształowe Serce, statek wybuchnie. Zginiecie oboje. Ucieknijcie, a ja je zniszczę. -Chwila! Nie możesz się poświęcić dla osób, których w ogóle nie znasz! – wrzeszczy Waryscyt. -Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wyjdźcie, proszę. -Ale ty… -POZWÓLCIE MI ZNISZCZYĆ TEN STATEK! – krzyknęła Perła. – Szybko, zanim ktoś was zauważy. -Czym zamierzasz zniszczyć Kryształowe Serce? -Posiadam broń, jest nią taka szabla. Może i mała, ale lekka i ostra. Poradzę sobie. A teraz uciekajcie. -Dziękuję… - szepnęła Waryscyt i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Perła popatrzyła na swoje dłonie i ścisnęła je w pięści. Zamknęła bardzo dokładnie wejście i wyjęła z klejnotu pomarańczową szablę. Zacięła ucinać po kolei żyły i blokować je. Serce zaczęło się trząść i poszerzać. Wyglądało, jakby zaraz miało eksplodować. Perła zamknęła oczy. -Dobra… Troszkę zaboli… Waryscyt biegła w stronę Zielonej i Pistacjowej. -Uwaga na głowę! – wrzasnęła i skoczyła na przyjaciółki. Złapała je i poturlały się kilka metrów dalej. -Co to ma zna… - Ognisty Agat zauważyła, że statek się dymi. - A więc to tak... Nie martwcie się Bizmuty! Powstrzymam ją! Jestem tutaj, obronię was! Bo to ja, wspaniały Ognisty A... Nie dokończyła, statek eksplodował. Ognista straciła swoją fizyczną formę, jej klejnot trafił prosto do ręki Zielonej, która prędko go zbańkowała i odesłała do Pokoju Baniek. -Jesteście gotowe? – spytała Waryscyt. -Jesteśmy… - powiedziały równocześnie Zielona i Pistacjowa. Dziewczyny przytuliły się, Bizmuty oślepiło światło. Pojawiła się fuzja, była wielkości Aleksandryt. -Co to jest? Jak to możliwe? – krzyczały Bizmuty. – Czym jesteś?! -Jestem… Kosmochlor… Mam na imię Kosmochlor. Fuzja zaczęła miażdżyć Bizmuty. Gdy zobaczyła, że każdy jest pufnięty jednym ruchem ręki zbańkowała je wszystkie i prędko odesłała do Pokoju Baniek. Gdy została sama z Lobem kopnęła z całej siły w strukturę, która migiem się rozpadła. Lobo utworzył wodny portal do domu. Fuzja rozłączyła się i każdy z osobna wszedł do portalu. -Jakim cudem udało wam się uciec tak szybko? – spytała Pistacjowa. -Ognista Perła się poświęciła. Zniszczyła Kryształowe Serce statku i pozwoliła Waryscyt uciec. Jest prawdziwą bohaterką, nie możemy zostawić jej samej na tym pustkowiu. Jutro z samego rana pójdę ją poszukać. Wyobrażasz sobie zregenerowanie się w miejscu, w którym nic nie ma? Z prawdopodobnie pękniętym klejnotem? Same ruiny? Ja sobie tego nie wyobrażam – mówił Niebieski. – Poza tym, dziewczyny, co z waszym serialem? -Możemy obejrzeć go w sieci, nadal mamy część przekąsek. Chcecie obejrzeć go z nami? – zaproponowała Agat. -Podziękuję – powiedział Niebieski. Pistacjowa również odmówiła. –Lećcie! Szybko! Zielona i Kremowa siadły przed monitorem w pokoju Agat i włączyły odcinek. Złoto: Ja… Ja nigdy nie zostawię cię samej! Ołów: Widzę, że chcesz przegrać kolejną walkę! Mężczyźni rzucili się na siebie z mieczami. Resztą następnego odcinka była ich walka. W końcu Srebro przewrócił Ołów. Już miał przebić jego serce mieczem, gdy nagle zatrzymał się. Popatrzył na swoje ręce, westchnął i odrzucił miecz kilka metrów dalej. Srebro: Prawdziwi bohaterowie nie pozwalają innym umrzeć. Ołów, dołącz do naszej paczki i wyruszmy w świat, gdzie spotka nas wiele przygód i będziemy wiecznie szczęśliwi! Ołów: Okej! *Napisy końcowe* Kremowa i Zielona patrzyły na ekran z poważnymi minami. -Szczerze, nieco się zawiodłam. Spodziewałam się czegoś romantycznego i temu podobne, a tu nagle główny przeciwnik staje się dobry – westchnęła Agat. – Teraz trzeba czekać kolejne kilka lat na następny sezon. -Przynajmniej wiemy, jak to się skończyło. Cieszę się, że mogłam to obejrzeć z tobą – Perła przytuliła Agat. Ta miała łzy w oczach. -Mam nadzieję, że między mną i Apatytem się wszystko naprawi. Pomogłabyś mi odzyskać jego serce? Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Kremowa przypomniała sobie moment, w którym Apatyt zarumienił się na widok Agat i lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Nie martw się, będzie dobrze. Bohaterowie * Zielony Agat * Kremowa Perła * Pistacjowa Perła * Niebieski Apatyt * Ognisty Agat (debiut) * Ognista Perła (debiut) * Bizmuty * Waryscyt * Kosmochlor (debiut) Ciekawostki * Reakcje oraz opinie Kremowej i Zielonej podczas oglądania serialu były częściowo inspirowane reakcjami i opiniami autora podczas oglądania jego ulubionych anime. Kategoria:Kryształowi Rebelianci Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność SapperiXd